Baekhyun Has Chanyeol
by nunimssi
Summary: "Ya sudah jadi pacarku saja !" "Kenapa tidak dari dulu sialan !" ChanBaek/Yaoi/Rate T (untuk saat ini)


"Berhenti!"

Teriakan memekakan telinga itu terdengar yang disusul dengan seorang laki-laki berseragam sekolah menengah atas yang berjalan cepat dengan menghentakan kaki dengan keras berusaha mengejar seorang laki-laki lain yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku bilang berhenti sialan!"

Lagi teriakan itu terdengar saat dirasa yang lebih tinggi sama sekali tidak menanggapi dan malah mempercepat langkah kaki panjangnya.

"Ya! Park sialan Chanyeol berhenti sekarang atau anjing hitammu kuberi racun tikus!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ancaman dari si pendek Baekhyun namun masih enggan membalikan badanya, kemudian memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya mengabaikan Baekhyun.

Anjing hitamnya yang dia beri nama Toben adalah pemberian ulang tahun yang ke18 dari kakak perempuan satu-satunya Yoora. Yoora memberikannya karena Chanyeol sangat menyukai anjing, menurutnya anjing itu hewan yang sangat menggemaskan, termasuk si pendek yang sedang mengejarnya dibelakang sana juga mempunyai tipe-tipe wajah seperti anjing –menggemaskan.

"Aku tak perduli. Kembali saja sana dengan si bule itu. Cium bibirnya sampai mampus !"

Awalmula bagaimana kedua laki-laki ini saling meneriaki adalah Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tengah dicium oleh seorang bule, lebih geramnya lagi baekhyun malah diam saja seperti dikutuk menjadi patung. Si bule adalah seorang murid baru di sekolahnya dan buruknya lagi dia sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa seorang bule yang memang masih populer di sekolahnya itu dengan berani mencium Baekhyun di depan kelas Baekhyun!. Untung pada saat itu dia datang untuk menjemput Baekhyun pulang bersamanya dan saat melihat adegan itu dia langsung berteriak mengagetkan seisi kelas –termasuk Baekhyun dan langsung pergi dengan langkah lebar. Oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah seperti setan.

"Dia yang mencium duluan, sayang kalau langsung dilepas." Baekhyun berkata pelan.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya mendengar cicitan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau mau dicium bilang saja. Kalau kau hanya berjalan meninggalkanku dengan menggunakan kaki panjangmu mana ku tau mau mu apa."

Baekhyun merengek dengan mendudukan dirinya ditengah jalan sambil menatap Chanyeol memelas. Mereka tengah berada dijalan sepi yang kanan-kirinya adalah perkebunan sayur milik orang desa jadi tidak perlu khawatir Baekhyun akan tertabrak mobil atau motor.

"Lagipula ada apa denganmu pergi seenak saja setelah tadi bilang ingin pulang bersamaku. Dan kau pikir bibir Justin enak? Aku hanya ingin memanasi Kyungsoo saja."

Benar, Kyungsoo sangat mengagumimurid baru makanya dia diam saja saat Justin membalik tubuhnya yang saat itu akan meninggalkan kelas kemudian mencium bibirnya. Hitung-hitung sebagai pembalasan karena dia tidak mau memberi salinan PR tadi pagi. Mana dia tau kalau Chanyeol akan tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya.

"Enak bibir dirinya atau aku?" Chanyeol menatap tajam kedalam mata Baekhyun

"Tentu saja dirimu! Kau pikir bibir tebalmu dimiliki semua orang apa. Hanya kau yang memiliki bibir tebal yang bagus dan enak saat dicium!"

Chanyeolmenahan senyum senangnya. Dia patut berbangga karena mempunyai bagian tubuh yang sempurna.

"Kalau begitu jangan cium orang lain, cium aku saja!" kata Chanyeol mutlak.

"memangnya siapa kau?! Kau hanya mencium dan menyuruhku seenak jidat lebarmu." Baekhyun berdecih sambil melihat langit yang mulai berwarna orange.

"Ya sudah jadi pacarku saja !" Chanyeol mendekat ke arah yang lebih pendek masih dengan menatapnya tanpa berkedip, seolah-olah kalau dia berkedip Baekhyun akan hilang.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, jantungnya serasa akan meledak saat ini. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu sialan!!" nah, teriakan yang memekakan telingan itu kembali terdengar juga wajah menggemaskan yang dipasang Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mau tidak pendek?!" yang tinggi ikut berteriak juga.

"MAU! Sialan kau!" Baekhyun berdiri kemudian membersihkan celananya yang tertempel debu karena duduk di aspal. Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar menunjukan wajah idiotnya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah jangan teriak-teriak terus. Peluk sini."

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar menunggu Baekhyun memeluknya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum manis kemudian berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam pelukannya. Ia meletakan kepalannya didada Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan erat sementara Chanyeol berulang kali mencium puncak kepala yang pendek sambil membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

\--

Sampai jumpa di cerita absurd yang lain . kalo ada yang minat lanjut, kalo nggak ya tetep lanjut juga. Sesuai mood wkwkwk. bhaiii

oiya, ada yang mau ngasih ide ? tulis dikotak review ya


End file.
